the last days of lonely
by TheRealAdamTorres
Summary: my first fic, Crokri. humanstuck, Cronus and Kankri like each other and tell each other after a play while going to an after party.


The last day of lonely.

Chapter 1 Kankri's POV

It was a normal Friday afternoon, or so I thought.

I woke up at 6 like normal and went to get dressed, I'm not the tallest guy or the best looking but I'm not the worst. I have short black hair, I'm pretty skinny and I'm quite pale. I'm wearing my favorite red sweater, like always. After I finished changing I went upstairs to get some fruit before school.

As I was walking up to the school I saw him there laughing with his friends, his name is Cronus and I might have a slight crush on him even though he's a complete sports fan who doesn't associate with drama geeks like me. As I walk in the doors I notice him look over here and all I think is that he's thinking that I'm just another kid to make fun of.

After my first class I go to my locker and he's standing nearby so I try to ignore him, after opening my locker I feel a large hand hit me in the back. I turn around to see what it was and my friend Latula who is standing there with her boyfriend Mituna and a piece of paper that says "LOSER" on it. She said that it was one of the jocks who stuck it on my back. I don't really care so I just say 'what's up?' Latula starts talking about how awesome our play is going to be, we're putting on the production of Julius Caesar. We talk about what we're doing before the play as we walk to class and split up at our classrooms, and I have science.

Its finally lunch time and I'm sitting with my friends Porrim, Latula, Mituna, my brother Karkat and a few of his friends. All I have in my lunch today is an apple, a sandwich and a cheese string. As we are all talking Porrim and I get on the topic of costumes for the play. "do you have all the pieces for your costume, Kankri?"  
"no I still need the clasp for my costume."

Chapter 2: Cronus POV

It was Friday, just like any other and I had a few plans up my sleeve. It was 8:30 am and I was just finishing hockey practice, when I was dragged into my teammates conversation about how the guys who are in the acting program are 'so gay' and as my buddy Ruffioh says, "the lamest dudes in the school." I had to fake laugh at some of these though because I was a kid in the drama program during the eighth grade. I was too distracted by this kid Kankri that I used to go to elementary school with and my buddies starting to laugh at me, Just after I saw Kankri walk into the school the bell rung and I had to rush to class. I couldn't be late for math again.

When it was finally lunch I noticed that none of the other hockey guys were in the lunchroom so I decided to get a table a little closer to the exit, which also happened to be only two tables from the drama kid table. I could see Kankri sitting there with his friends Porrim, Mituna, Latula and who I thought to be his brother since they looked alike. After I sat down I saw my teammates coming towards me so I quickly look down at my lunch. When the guys came and sat down around the table I noticed that Ruffioh had brought his brother Tavros with him, I asked him "Yo, Ruffioh man, why your brother tagging along?"  
"oh, well he didn't have anywhere to be so I invited him to sit with us."  
Is all he had said. "Hey Tav, how's it hanging?" I asked the younger dude, didn't reply for a while. "oH uh hey Cronus. I'm all right." He said quietly. I looked at him and didn't think much of it so I continued to eat and talk about the upcoming game on Sunday.

Just before the bell to end lunch rang I could see Kankri looking over here, it looked kinda like he was staring at me but he could also have been looking at Tavros since they're both in the acting program after school. Once the bell rang I had to get to science before Mr. Vagabond gave me another detention. As I was rushing to my locker I saw my friend Meenah push Kankri and Mituna so I walked over there pretty quickly to see what she was doing and as I got closer I could hear her calling Kankri a "flaming faggot." That was to far. I grabbed her arm and pulled her back and asked her rather loudly, "what the hell are you doing?!"  
"I'm bugging these dorks what's it look like. Now let me go." She replied.  
I looked at her and let her go, while I told her to leave them alone. When she walked off I put my hand out to help Mituna off the ground then I offered to help Kankri up but he looked a little hesitant. "It's all right I don't bite." That got a laugh out of Mituna and Kankri grabbed my hand to get up I asked if he was ok but he just kept looking at me. I said "sorry but I gotta get to science. If she bugs you two again come tell me I can get her off your backs." "Thank you,Cronus" is all Kankri said to me while Mituna smiled as I walked away, I made it to class just in time too.

chapter 3: Kankri's POV

The lunch bell had just rung and Mituna and I were going to our lockers to get our stuff for English, as we were walking down the hall this girl Meenah, who was a cheerleader, shoved us from behind and as soon as I went to turn around she shoved me again. I fell to the ground pretty hard and Tuna fell just after I did, we didn't know why she was being so rude until she started calling us weirdo's and Mituna retarded. She had just called me a 'flaming faggot' when I saw cronus come up and stop her, thank goodness for that. After he had half yelled at her to stop and leave us alone he helped Mituna up then offered me a hand up, I didn't take it at first because I didn't want him to see me blush. He had said something about not biting but I wasn't really paying attention. I grabbed his hand and was half hiding my face, I had said thank you to him as he was leaving and he said that we should tell him if she bugs us again I nod and he leaves. I looked at Mituna and he was still laughing at me, "well Kan, I didn't think you had a crush on Cronus, But now I guess I was wrong." He said as we walked into English.

After English I was at my locker and overheard Cronus talking to who I believed to be Ruffioh and tavros, I heard him say he wanted to come see the play but it sounded like Ruffioh was trying to convince him to get drunk with him and the other players. Tavros was trying to get ruffioh to leave Cronus alone as I walked past towards my foods class. I looked back to see Cronus leaving them and walking this way when Porrim came up to me and started to talk about the play. After sitting in my foods class for a few minutes waiting for the teacher we saw her walk in with Cronus in tow, apparently he bumped into her in the hall and offered to carry her things. After he left I turned to Porrim and asked her why he would do that since normally he doesn't help people, he just ignores them. "Well, it seems to me that he has been doing more good things since people started bullying his brother Eriden." She said. "Well that's kind of strange, no one used to do that to him." "Yes. It is quite strange for Cronus to change so suddenly, but maybe he wants them to see that it's better to be nice instead." Before I could say anything the teacher, Mrs. Mendicant hushed us to start the class.

Chapter 4 Cronus PoV

I was talking to Ruffioh and Tavros when we got on the topic of the play. "I uh would like to go see it, it looks like it's going to be really good." "Bro, No I'm not taking you to see another one of these dumb things." Ruffioh had almost yelled at Tav. "Hey I can take you if you want to go see it Tav, I was thinking about going as well." I had offered to him, before he could say anything though Ruffioh and Began to rant about how I should go get drunk with him and the others instead of hanging out with his 'lame ass brother'. "dude I don't want to go get drunk." "Man you used to be so cool, what happened?" "I grew up. And besides getting drunk is boring." "Whatever I'm out of here." As he was walking away he called for Tavros to follow. Before Tavros left he said thanks, I said "no prob kid." as He ran off.

As I was walking down the hall to my class I saw Kankri and Porrim talking, most likely about the play as they are going to be in it. I wasn't really looking where I was going and bumped into a teacher. "Sorry, you ok Mrs. Mendicant?" "Yes I'm alright Cronus, Would you help me gather my things?" "Yeah it's no trouble. You do have quite a few things did you need some assistance to your classroom?" "Oh that would be wonderful, Thank you." After gathering the items she was carrying I walked with her to class. When we walked into her room almost everyone stopped and looked at me, I think they were judging me. Mrs. Mendicant thanked me again and gave me a note for my Gym teacher explaining why I was late, I thanked her and half jogged to the gym.

The final bell of the day rang and as I walked out of the gym I could hear some guys talking about how 'a jock' was going to see the play, I knew they were talking about me and it didn't bug me all that much so I just went on my way. As I was walking to my locker I remembered that I needed to go ask Kankri or Porrim what the price of tickets was, I walked towards their lockers and as I approached I could see Meenah threatening Kankri, I jogged up and put my hand on her shoulder, "What do you think you're doing Meenah?" she looked at me then back at Kankri. "Whats it look like fish brains, I'm bugging the freak." "Really, Well I think you should leave Kanny here alone." "Now why would I do that? Even better why are you defending him hmm?" "Does there have to be a reason? He ain't done nothing to you, so why don't you just leave before Mr. Vagabond gets here." I pointed over the where Mr. Vagabond was walking towards us, she looked over. "Shit, fine but next time I won't leave so easily." Was all she said before walking in the other direction.

I looked at Kankri and asked him, "You ok man? Sorry about her she's been a bit of a bug today." "Yeah, I'm alright, Why do you keep helping me?" he asked in an almost in-audible voice. "Because, I uh, I don't know. She just shouldn't been mean to you." I stuttered out a bit too quickly. "oh, also what are the price of the tickets to your play? I was thinking about going tonight with Tavros." I asked awkwardly. "Ah well I do believe they're only $8 for the students. I didn't know you hung out with Tavros I thought you only were friends with his brother."

"yeah, well Ruffioh wanted to go get drunk and I didn't feel like it, and Tavros wanted to go but Ruffioh was refusing to take him so I offered." "well that was very nice of you Cronus." He stated in a more calm and relaxed manner. "I need to get to the Theatre before the show, I'll see you there." He said before walking away, I looked at him thinking 'wow a kid like that could never like a guy like me.'

Chapter 5 Kankri's POV

It was the night of the play and I was just finishing getting my costume on as Latula walked up to me and asked if I was ready for tonight. "Yeah, I'm ready a bit nervous but I'll be fine." "Ok we need you backstage for the group warm up before people start entering." She said quickly. After we did the warm up I was supposed to wait on the left wing, from where I was standing I could see my family and friends enter and sit near the front. As I was watching people enter I noticed Cronus and Tavros go and sit near my dad and brother, Karkat was talking to Tavros as he sat down. Most likely complaining about having to sit here for an hour and half. Cronus looked like he was slightly bored, I thought to myself about why he was here. As I was in my thoughts Porrim pulled me back a step and said get ready we're starting in 2 minutes. I smiled at her and said ok.

As the room went dark I took my place on the stage with the other people in the scene, I could feel that this was going to be a great night. When the play was almost over I looked down at the audience and saw my dad with a big grin and Karkat looked genuinely like he was going to leave. I looked at Tavros and his eyes were huge with happiness, as I read my last line out I could see Cronus staring at me from the corner of my eye. He looked like he loved the play. As I left the stage and people started to clap Tula and Porrim gave me a high five. "Great job Kan, they loved it." "Thanks Tula, but it wasn't only me, it was all of us." I said as we were going to get changed.

After we finished getting out of costume we went to see our family and such. When I got to my dad he hugged me, "You were fabulous Kan, you hard work definitely paid off." "Thanks dad." Was all I got out before Karkat asked if we could leave, "Hey Mr. Vantas would it be alright if Kankri stayed at my place with the rest of the actors?" Mituna asked as he and Latula walked up. "I suppose that would be alright since it's a Friday, have fun Kankri, we will see you at home then." "thanks dad, I'll text you tomorrow before I come home." And with a hug goodbye Karkat and him left. Mituna had said something about Tavros wanting to talk to me so we walked over to where he was and coincidentally Cronus was still near him. "Hey Tav, did you like it?" I asked, "That was awesome! You guys did Great." He said excitedly. "Well that's good because I gotta get you home Tav, I told your mom you would be home by 11." Cronus chimed in while looking at his watch. "Oh yea I guess we should get going then, but I got to use the washroom first." "alright dude I'll meet you at my car." As Tavros went, Mituna and Latula started laughing and went towards they're car. "we'll be at my place Kan, you'll need to get there yourself our car is full." Latula said as they walked away, still laughing. I looked at them and thought 'shit I don't have a ride' when Cronus started to speak to me. "Hey chief, that was uh, really good. You did great." "Thank you Cronus, I'm glad you enjoyed it we all worked hard on it."

Cronus had been looking at the floor and rubbing the back of his neck, I couldn't help but notice how shy he was being. it was quite a cute thing to be honest. "Is everything alright Cronus?" I asked him trying not to make anything awkward. "Yeah I was just thinking… if you would like a ride to that after party?" I was slightly taken back by him asking but I did need a ride. "Yes actually that would be nice, thank you for offering." I said while blushing slightly. He looked at me with his signature smile. "Ok Cronus we should get going." Tavros had said when he walked past us. "Come on chief dropping Tav off won't take very long." I started to walk with Cronus as we got to his car I could see Tavros going to get in the back seat of the car. "Hey Tav, you can sit in the front I'll take the back." I called out to him well he was pushing the seat forward. "Really? I can. Cool!" he said with a large smile on his face. I looked over to Cronus who was looking at us and laughing. I got into the back of his car and all I could think was how we would be able to talk hopefully about us.

Chapter 6 Cronus' POV

On the drive over to Tav's house it was oddly quiet for how much Kankri normally talks, so I decided to turn the radio on. We got to Tav's house and I could see my teammates still partying. "You be careful in there dude, don't want to see you get hurt." I had said to Tavros as he was opening the door. "I will. Thanks again for taking me Cronus. You really didn't have to do that." "Nah, it was no trouble." I had replied for the 5th time tonight. "Later little dude." I called to his as he walked up to his door, he waved goodbye and went in. "you can come up into the front now if you'd like Kanny." I turned and looked to Kankri, "Oh thank you, I think I'm a little too big for back here." He said as he was climbing out from the back. After he had his seatbelt on he gave me the directions to Latula's house, after a few minutes he said "So… you really liked our play?" in a very quiet voice. "Yeah, you guys did a great job." I said and looked over at him well we were stopped at a red light. He looked at me with his really cute smile but as quickly as I saw it, it disappeared. "Is something wrong chief?" I asked him after a few moments. "Yeah I was just thinking about some things…" he said well looking out the window. "Oh, may I ask what you're thinking about?" "Well uh…" for once he didn't have a lot of things to say. I let him just think for a little bit.

Before we got to Latula's block he asked if we could stop for a minute. "Yeah, that's no problem. You ok Kanny?" I asked him well pulling off to the side of the road. "Well I've been thinking about…about us." He said in a rushed manner. "Ah, what about us have you been thinkin of?" I asked him in a way that wouldn't seem to pushy. "I… have uhm had…*sigh* never mind. It's nothing." He said in an almost defeated sounding tone. "You know chief, you can talk to me. I won't judge you or tell anyone. Promise." I said well turning to face him better. He just looked at me with his beautiful blue eyes, "Ok, but only if you promise to tell no one until I'm ready." He stated as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I promise." I said well holding one hand up and the other over my chest. He looked at me and laughed. "well, don't say anything but… I might have had a crush on…you since the 8th grade…" I looked at him and was in pure shock, I couldn't say anything. I was thinking a million different things at once, "..Wow" I didn't think I said it out loud until Kankri started to hide his face in his sweater. "I hope this… doesn't ruin our friendship." I pulled him into a hug and heard him ask "What are you doing Cronus?" "I'm hugging you what's it look like?" I replied while smiling. I pulled away from him ready to hear one of his personal space rants, but he just stayed quite. Which was strange to me, it seemed like he was waiting for me to say something. "I… have liked you since we first met." Was all I could think to say, my face turned red so I looked away. I felt him put his hand on my shoulder, "Really? But you make fun of people who are gay all the time with your friends." He asked me. "They're the ones who say stuff, I just laugh at it so they don't find out. You wouldn't tell anyone... would you?" I said in a worried tone. "No I would never think of doing that to someone." He smiled at me. "So would you like to go on a date sometime then?" I asked in a hushed voice. He hugged me and said yes into my shoulder. I hugged him back as I could feel my face turning redder. He pulled away, "we should get to that party." "Yeah you should be getting to that." I said well pulling back onto the road. "You know you can come to Cronus." I looked at him with this puzzled look. "I'm aloud to bring someone, would you like to come?" he asked. "Sure, could you text my dad for me?" I said well handing him my phone. "Yeah, what would you like me to say?" "Just tell him I'm going to be at a friend's place and I'll text him tomorrow." I said as we got to the party. "Ok, he says it's fine as long as you're being safe." He said as he handed me back my phone.

I parked the car and started to get out; he grabbed my arm and looked at me. "Wait." I sat back down and looked at him, "Yeah chief?" I asked him a bit confused. He grabbed my collar and kissed me; I was shocked and couldn't believe that he just did that. Him, of all people Kankri was kissing me, he pulled back and started to turn very red so he hid his face in his sweater. "Wow that was… wow." Was all I could think, "You want to go in now Kanny?" he looked at me and nodded.

Chapter 7 Kankri's POV

I was still hiding my face in my sweater since Cronus and I had said we liked each other, I kept looking over at him and couldn't help but think why he would like me. When Cronus began to pull into the driveway I was pulled from my thoughts. He began to get out but I grabbed his arm, I don't know why really I did but I had been thinking about something that definitely wasn't something I normally think of. "Wait." Was the best thing I could think of to say, "Yeah chief?" he asked while sitting back down. I wasn't really thinking but I grabbed his collar and pulled him towards me, I kissed him. I could tell that he was shocked I was doing this but after about 0.3 seconds he grabbed my arms and kissed back. I pulled away and almost immediately hid my face back in my sweater. "Wow that was…wow." I heard him say but I didn't look over at him until he asked if I would like to go inside, I nodded my head and started to get out of the car.

Cronus come over beside me and asked if it was actually ok for him to be here since he didn't know very many people. "Yes Cronus it is perfectly ok, and besides you're here with me. Plus Porrim won't mind at all." I replied well grabbing his hand, I turned a little red but it wasn't very noticeable thank gosh. He smiled at me and held the door open for me. "Well aren't you a gentleman Cronus." Mituna said as we entered, "Hey, I can be nice if I want to." He said with a little bit of laughter. I looked at both of them and laughed, "Please don't tell anyone about this Mituna. I'm not ready for it." I asked him and a small voice. "Yeah okay, it'll be our secret." He said with his toothy grin. I grabbed Cronus' arm and went into the living room to sit down but all the seats had been taken. I sighed and was about to sit on the floor when Cronus had held me back for a minute. "What are you doing Cronus?" I asked. He sat down and said "Come here Kanny, you can sit on my lap." I could feel myself turning as red as my sweater when he grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him. "Alright, fine but no funny business." I said with a stern look. He smiled and I sat down.


End file.
